


Father & Son

by mandoalorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), mandalorian - Fandom
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Cara Dune - Freeform, Death, Din Djarin - Freeform, Father and Son, Gen, Sad, Star Wars - Freeform, The Child - Freeform, greef karga - Freeform, moff gideon - Freeform, the armorer - Freeform, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandoalorian/pseuds/mandoalorian
Summary: My first piece of writing so please be kind! I’m CEO of sad! Din thoughts on Twitter (follow me @/mandoalorian) and so I thought I’d take one of my tweets and write it up. This was so painful to write but I hope you like it.Summary: The Child discovers his father’s lifeless corpse.Warning(s): Major character death, detail of injury and blood.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Father & Son

The Mandalorian slouched against the cold cement wall and let his legs give way. The injury was too severe, there was no recovery from a wound like that. With shaky hands, he took off his dirty leather gloves and applied pressure to the wound on his torso, sharply gasping at the contact. He wouldn’t give up. He wouldn’t die. A Mandalorian never gives up. Fights until the end. A pained groan escaped his lips as he felt the warm, crimson red liquid seep through his fingers. It was deep.

Din’s breathing became laboured. Delayed. He tried to regulate it but he found it difficult, and the pain across his chest became even tighter; stronger, and more intense. He felt bare without the helmet, vulnerable. His brown hair stuck to his face and his eyes were glazed. The screams around him were once so loud but as he drifted in and out of consciousness, they sounded more like muffled white noise.

His final thoughts were The Child. He was in the next room, and Din knew the Mandalorian’s would find him soon. It was only a matter of time. It was the only thing keeping Din calm. He hoped The Child had kept the Mythosaur pendant on. He hoped The Child wasn’t getting into too much trouble, being unwatched. Both alone, with a wall separating them; Din would have done anything to hold The Child one last time. Anything to poke at The Child’s ears or bop him up and down on his knee. But this was for The Child’s own safety. Din had sworn to ensure The Child’s protection until the day he died, even if it meant sacrificing himself. And he done exactly that.

Din was struggling now. Cloudy blackness filled his vision and the pain was only becoming worse. Harder to breathe. There was people around, medics, people who could help, but Din was helmetless and if he was going to die, he would die a warrior’s death. After all, no living thing had seen him without his helmet since he had sworn to the creed. That was the moment where Din got tired. That was the point where Din started to give up. Still fighting but barely holding on.

He missed his parents. Every single day, Din Djarin missed his parents. He missed his mother’s gentle touch and his father’s tight embrace. He missed his mother’s lullabies and his father’s bedtime stories. But remembering it wouldn’t be long until he saw them again, brought him peace of mind.

If only he could keep himself alive to know for certain that The Child would be rescued in the hands of the Mandalorian’s. He just needed to know that The Child was in safe hands. He’d be a foundling, taken in by the Mandalorian Creed. Din reassured himself that The Child would be safe, and loved. He hoped The Child knew how much Din loved him. Din had never loved anyone or anything, the way he loved The Child. Din felt like he had failed as a father, but at least now The Child would have a better chance at life.

His heart rate had slowed down significantly and he couldn’t maintain the pressure he was putting on his wound. He was bleeding out and his hand slipped away. Din’s breathing became hitched. It hurt so bad. He just had to hold on for the Mandalorian’s. Din closed his eyes.

The Child. Safety. Please be safe—  
Din’s body lay there, lifeless. The warmth of his body and the colour of his skin slowly began to drain out.

When his big eyes caught the sight of his father, The Child’s heart sank. Confusion filled the youngling’s small form.

As if on cue, the door slid open, and The Child pondered into the empty dark room. He had felt a disturbance in the Force. He had felt, something... dark.

Why wasn’t daddy moving?  
The Child let out a call. Din did not move. The Child called out again, and still no response from Din. The Child waddled over to his father as fast as he could. He built up so much speed, that once The Child reached Din, he fell on to his lap. He pulled himself up and clambered onto his father, reaching up and touching his face. His little ivory claws traced his father’s jaw and scratched gently at his cheeks. He became more panicked when he noticed his father’s blood drenched tunic. The Child examined the wound closer, and before he reached out, he shut his eyes.

The Child felt the energy around him. The Force. He channelled all he had and transferred some of his life force to his father. Din’s wounds began to heal up, his bruises and permanent scars that he had got from years of being a Bounty Hunter, were healing at the touch of his son. The Child kept going, giving his father everything he could, in attempt to bring him back.

But he couldn’t. It was too late.

The Child fell, unconscious, on the Mandalorian’s lap, arms stretched out around his father’s corpse.

Din Djarin was truly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
